


【VD】It's your turn （番外）

by chaoszhangyi



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【VD】It's your turn （番外）

番外 

9、  
Nico一拉开冰箱的门就被扑面而来甜腻香气呛得倒退三步，“哇……我以为他说要连吃半个月草莓圣代是开玩笑的……?”她被平时只扔了几罐啤酒的破旧冰柜里塞的满满当当的奶油冰激凌惊呆了，“他真的应该去查一下他的血糖……我是认真的，还是说恶魔不必担心这项指标或者是超重什么的？那就有点叫人羡慕了……”武器职人颠三倒四的嘟囔着——饶舌的Nico就像一台没有OFF按钮的收音机，只要一开口就永远不会再停下来；她有点神经质来回摆弄那些落满白霜的塑料杯壁，“你说他用这玩意装圣代能存的住吗，我觉得这层的温度不够低啊，其实吧，我可以帮他改装一下…呃，不是什么难事儿，我会的可不止制作武器，只要再加装一个小小的制冷装置…”

“得了吧，”靠在沙发上撑着脑袋乱翻杂志打发时间的Nero终于有点烦了，“你想把他的啤酒瓶都冻裂吗？行行好，别再动那个制冷声比那辆破车引擎还要响的该死的冰箱了成吗，还有也不要再说话了，就，让我安静几分钟，OK？”他的靴子极不礼貌的咣当一下翘到了茶几上，形同虚设的吊扇有气无力的挥动叶片，夏日午后特有的燥热黏腻让他的烦躁成倍增长。

“哦……你好像情绪很糟啊小朋友，”Nico显然没把他的警告当回事，“没能立刻见到你亲爱的叔叔就这么让你失望吗，嗯？就连等他洗个澡的功夫都等不及？你是哪里来的寂寞的小狗狗吗？”她调笑着伸手要搓Nero的脑袋，被他不耐烦的躲开了。

“这都已经快半小时了，他到底在里面忙什么。”年轻人有点生气的又瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，确认自己的眼睛没出问题，“……还是说他其实不想见到我？”他闷闷的放低声音，皱了皱鼻子。

Nico发出一个介于被梗住和被踩到脚中间的古怪声音，然后狂笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈你拐弯抹角给自己找了三十个乱七八糟的借口大老远绕到Dante的事务所来，其实不就是想问他晚上要不要和我们一起出去吃饭，”“还有Vergil，”Nero替她补充道，语气有点不情不愿，“如果他乐意的话。”“而现在才下午三点都不到，不管你充满魅力的大忙人叔叔现在在干嘛，你还有大把的时间等他——如果他不待见你他就不会把事务所所有门的备份钥匙都丢给你，虽然我觉得他也可能只是想让你帮他定期搞个卫生，哈，开玩笑的。”Nico不客气的把他从沙发上踹了下去，不由分说往门外推，“现在你干嘛不陪我去隔壁街区的超市买两包烟呢？我得放松一会儿，在这儿抽烟我可能会被两个恶魔威胁到生命，你能理解吧？“

距离之前的大骚乱已经过去了一个多月，Lady自从那天协助完Nero之后便消失的无影无踪，Nero猜测她是不是在惧怕Vergil——他之前从Morrison的信件中得知这个潇洒的女猎人在多年前也与自己的父亲有过一些交情，不太美好的那种。她显然对他父亲的捉摸不透的坏脾气没什么信心，而Dante对她长时间的缺席好像没什么特别的反应，他大概也没觉得女孩欠他一个道歉，更何况Lady不声不响的为那一整箱的草莓圣代付了钱，这对于一个嗜财如命的女人来说实属难得。

一切就像石子投入湖面，嶙峋的水波层层叠叠的扩散、淡去，最后湖水重归平静，每个人的生活仿佛都回到原有的轨道上。Dante还是每天懒懒散散的窝在事务所里混日子，时不时接一两单感兴趣的活计赚点家用，偶尔也会拖着Nero还有他哥哥同行——他们会畅快淋漓的大战一场，明里暗里较量战果，在返程的路上互相呛对方，胡乱分算酬金，最后没准还会在事务所或者房车里一起吃个尴尬的晚餐，多半是外卖披萨或者汉堡之类的垃圾食品。尽管Dante努力表现出一如既往的洒脱和开朗，但是Nero明显感觉到他叔叔的精神状态有点莫名的恍惚——精神上的伤害不可能像他们异质的身体一样迅速痊愈的毫无痕迹，更何况Dante在处理痛苦和伤痛时往往喜欢采取一种消极逃避的态度，而不是勇敢直面它。他会把它们全都一股脑扫进内心深处长久无人问津的杂物堆，掩埋进最底部，用酒精浇灌它们，任凭这些锋利的碎片在角落里不分昼夜的钝痛直到被尘封、感染、结痂、磨平……直到他的痛苦化为一种麻木的习惯。这种做法非常不健康，从很久以前开始Nero就有点疑心Dante是不是得了什么阳光抑郁症。尽管不想承认但是年轻的猎人有点担心，很担心，非常担心，担心的要死，所以他隔三差五总会找个理由跑到Dante这儿来晃一圈，闲扯点工作的事情，找借口拉Dante他们去酒吧喝两杯或者干点什么其他的消遣。

街角的阳光斜射在行车道上，交通灯不紧不慢的跳着倒计时，Nero眯起眼睛有点懊恼的抓了抓头发——他觉得自己可以做到更多，却又不知道还能做些什么。

 

10、  
Vergil收拾完旧书从储物间里出来的时候，浴室里的水声仍然没有停，他不禁皱眉。浴室的门和往常一样没有上锁，“Dante，”他喊了一声，地上飞溅的热水沾湿了他的靴套，朦胧升腾的水汽中他弟弟背对着他站在喷头下，一动不动，任凭水流浇在他的脑袋上然后流遍全身，“Dante。”Vergil又叫了他一次，直接关上水阀伸手搭上他的肩——他能感觉到手掌下的身体猛然一怔，就像一只受到惊吓的猫，接着Dante的意识被拉回到了他自己身上，他有点僵硬的转过身来，紧张还没有完全从他湿漉漉的脸上消退，“嗨…”Vergil偏着头看他，“我还以为你的水电费很紧张呢？”“呃……”Dante沉默了一下，露出一个无所适从的苦笑，水珠滴滴答答从头发上往下滚，或许是注意到赤身裸体和自己衣着整齐的兄弟在浴室里面面相觑是一件十分愚蠢的事情，他开始伸手够自己的浴巾，Vergil又看了他一眼，一言不发的退了出去，门关上的瞬间他说，”不管发生了什么，已经结束了。“

Vergil隐约听见背后传来一声疲惫的轻叹。

 

Dante把浴巾盖在脑袋上随意揉了揉，用脚轻轻踢开卧室的门，然后惊讶的发现他的兄弟正靠在他的——确切的说现在是他们的床上，漫不经心的翻着一本看上去有点年代的老书，仿佛在刻意等他；Dante能够确认这本书是堆在自己储藏室里落了不知道多少年灰的那堆老古董当中的一员，虽然他一页都没翻过。他有点疑惑，现在才三点多，往常这个时间Vergil一般都会去市中心的图书馆呆着或者出门单独做点合他胃口的委托亦或者其他什么Dante懒得过问的事情，卧室应该是他最不可能出现的地点，这很反常。

他的兄弟注意到他的到来，啪的一声，将书合上。“过来，”他说，平静的声音里没有多少征求Dantre意见的成分，更近似于一种命令，Dante立刻就理解了他的意思。“我说，”他挑了下嘴角顺从的靠了过去，吸饱了水分而变得有点沉重的浴巾从他的身上滑落，“会不会有点太早了？”Vergil把他拉进怀里，用力咬住他的嘴唇，激烈的碰撞中甜腥味如他们所期望的那样在唇齿间弥漫。

多年以来兄弟之间的性行为几乎都与温柔无缘——炙热的欲火永远伴随着暴力、血液、征服与苦痛、年少时他们可以说是仰仗着自己特殊的恶魔体质肆意妄为，Vergil在他弟弟身上永无无尽的索取，毫无顾忌的宣泄爱欲与嗜血的破坏冲动；而Dante则学会了享受这种被支配被掠夺的痛楚与快感，他们从这种爱与恨、苦痛与快乐交织升华的奇妙仪式中互相确认对方的存在，渴求彼此的爱和灵魂。

接近“不死”的体质使Dante的欲望异常膨胀增殖，他渴望刺激，喜欢借由肉体的苦痛寻求更多快感，所以他们的交融往往会顺理成章的跳过前戏；Vergil直接把Dante按在床单上抬起他的脚粗暴的进入了他，他大声而又满足叹息着，额头上沁出细细的汗珠，“我开始后悔那么早洗澡了……”他的兄长并不理睬他，一边加大力道一边低下头来舔舐他的锁骨，Dante的喘息声变的粗重起来，逐渐适应的身体开始释放出快感的信号。

Vergil顺着他的肩胛一路向上啃噬，最后停留在他左颈尚未完全愈合消失的齿痕上，罪魁祸首用舌尖在这块新鲜的伤迹上反复摩挲，Dante的反应一下激烈起来，“嗨！别……我感觉怪怪的，”他喘着气断断续续的说，潮红的面色已经染上了情欲，“我一直…想问你这个伤是…怎么回事，要照平时这点小伤…几十秒就应该…呃…连痕迹都看不见了…”Vergil继续心无旁贷的噬咬这块印记，“你就当它是一个签名吧。”Dante有点被气笑了，“搞什么！我可不是你的诗词赏析课本……唔！……”年长的恶魔恶意的用力碾过他的敏感点，把他尚未出口的骚话碾碎在喉咙里，Dante察觉到脖颈上的痛楚在扩大，“别再'署名了'…”他赶忙试图阻止，”这个位置也太不好…遮了，你再来我可能得去找条…朋克皮项圈……！“话未说完Vergil的牙齿已经再次撕裂了他的皮肉，深深嵌入，用行动告诉他谁才是此时此刻的主导者——血顺着他的背淌到雪白的床单上晕成一团。”你他妈……“Dante咬牙切齿的骂道，因为螺旋上升的痛苦与快乐浑身发抖，他的兄弟只是掐住他软绵绵的腰肢把他翻过来面朝下压进枕头里继续侵犯他。”我觉得这个主意不坏，“他听见兄长轻描淡写的评价，不带多少讽刺的意味，”戴吧。“

第三次被贯穿的时候Dante不禁感叹起来，沙哑的嗓音里还蕴含些许上一轮的满足余韵，“你今天还真是…好兴致啊，我差点以为我们是不是…回到年轻的时候了…“Vergil的脸上看不出多少兴奋与欢爱的痕迹，只有一缕额发滑落下来，对于性爱来说甚至有些煞风景，但双目中流转的异样红光却清晰地昭示他高涨的欲望，“我没教过你，在床上别那么多话吗？”

“是是是……”Dante不满地嘀咕，被折腾的浑身发软却又总觉得还是少了点什么，一个坏主意在他的心里逐渐浮现，"其实有时候偶尔回味一下过去也不是坏事……“他趁兄长改变体势把自己揽进怀里的时候飞快的耍弄起新到手的小把戏——Dante把自己变回了17岁少年时代的外貌，Vergil的动作骤然凝滞，“怀念吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”他故意尖着嗓子问他，“无聊。”他哥哥垂下眼睛，短促的鼻音显得不屑一顾。

“但是我能明显感觉到你更硬了哦……？说真的你要是有你身体一半诚实的话就可爱多了。”Dante故作姿态的摇了摇头，恣意挑衅，下一秒就被扑过来的男人狠狠压住，力道大的仿佛要将他揉碎。

“这可是你自找的。”他哥哥如同野兽般伏在他耳边低吼，指尖不受控制的魔化出尖锐的勾爪，压抑沉闷的嗓音中透出危险的信号。

嘴角止不住的上扬，Dante湿润的水色瞳孔几乎弯成一道弧线，两只不安分的脚用力盘上Vergil的腰， “这样才对嘛。”

 

11、  
两手拎着Nico交付给他的购物袋用肩膀顶开事务所的大门，Nero抬头确认了一下时间——已经四点出头了，客厅里还是半个人影都没有，浴室里的水声也停了。整栋建筑安静的不像话，只剩下古铜色的换气扇还在不紧不慢的转着，间歇性的在他脸上投下一块又一块阴影。Nero起初有点怀疑他的叔叔和父亲是不是出门了，但他环视一圈后发现二楼Dante房间的门开着一条缝。

尽管直接闯进别人的卧室有点不礼貌，但Nero向来不是一个以有耐心著称的好青年，更何况他现在真的很好奇为什么整个下午都不见Dante的影子。他故意没有收敛脚步声，用皮靴在楼梯的旧木板踏的咚咚作响，好让自己显得没那么偷偷摸摸——进了房间他注意到才到下午卧室的窗帘就已经被拉上了，屋里很暗，Dante毫无防备的趴在床上抱着枕头呼呼大睡，把揉的乱七八糟的被子很随意的裹在身上。

Nero试探性的喊了他一声，走近两步，他猛然察觉到空气中的异样——混杂了淡淡的血腥味、尚未消逝的魔力残渣还有一些难以形容的微妙气息。直到走到床边Nero才借着昏暗的光线勉强看清床上的惨状，凌乱床单上星星点点的溅射状血迹看起来简直像侦探片里的凶案现场，他叔叔裸露大半的背部和腰肢还残留着许多欢愉的痕迹，尽管它们已经开始变淡了，可脖子上尚未痊愈的齿痕尤为显眼。

年轻人瞬间猜出了事情的因果，他有点无措的停住脚，伸出的手悬在空中进退两难。

他并非没有察觉到Dante和他的哥哥之间异乎寻常的亲密关系，Nero或许不是一个聪明的孩子也没接受过多少正儿八经的教育，但他绝不是一个笨蛋，他并没有迟钝到那个地步。更何况他的父亲和叔叔根本没有一点要瞒着谁的意思，他的意思是指，哪有兄弟会因为房间不够用就直接住一间卧室，而且理所应当的睡双人床啊？

Nero只是莫名的觉得心有不甘，甚至泛起了一点委屈的情绪，双拳无意识的越握越紧。

他听到布料摩擦的细小声音，Dante似乎从浅眠中被吵醒了，赤裸的男人发出困顿的轻哼，懒洋洋的揉着乱还带点潮气的白发，撑起满是爪痕和淤青的身体看着Nero。

“……”气氛变得有点尴尬，Nero的目光仿佛找不到一个合适的落脚点，只能在墙面和地板之间闪烁游荡。

还是Dante率先打破了沉默，他笑着向Nero招了招手，Nero发现自己的双脚已经抢在思考之前率先做出回应。Dante那双深邃的蓝眼睛似乎有一种奇妙的魔性， 永远可以轻而易举的洞穿自己的伪装，他无法在Dante的面前隐藏住哪怕一丁点儿小小的心思，这让男孩越发感到羞耻和不甘，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。

他其实想问Dante你感觉还好吗，想问他上次那个雪山的委托搞的怎么样，想问他今天晚上要不要和他们一起去隔壁区新开的意大利菜馆吃饭。

但是他没有，他扑到Dante身上，紧紧按住他的肩膀，指甲陷进他的肌肉里，Nero感觉自己的眼眶正在发烫。

他叔叔只是浅笑着，用宽大的手掌粗糙的揉了揉他的脑袋，飞快的帮男孩抹了一下眼角，拇指上的茧让他不禁吃痛。

“我可没哭。”Nero气哼哼的说，好像在赌气。

“我什么都没说。”

他们又无声的对视了一会儿，房间里没有一点儿声响，只能听见Nero粗粝的呼吸。片刻以后他缓慢的、小心翼翼的俯下身去，带有一些试探意味的吻住Dante的唇，心里时刻做好被推开的准备——然而Dante没有拒绝他，他只是放松自己任他摆布，眯着眼享受这个温柔而又虔诚的吻。

就和Dante对待他一贯放纵的态度一样，他的叔叔几乎不会拒绝的他任何索求，也许在他看来Nero永远是个贪心不足的小孩子，也许他永远都不会正视自己。

Nero的沮丧刺痛了他自己，难以言喻的丧失感堵在他的胸口让他难以呼吸，他发泄般用力抱住Dante，把头埋进他的胸口，这种类似撒娇的行为进一步加深了他的自我厌恶。Dante只是揽住他的肩，有一下没一下的摸着他的脑袋。就像在安抚一只躁动不安的小动物。

Nero的意识在一些交缠的复杂情绪中渐行渐远。

 

12、  
“……你太惯他了。”Vergil冷冰冰的声线从门外传了进来，他的表情在逆光中模糊不清。

Dante满不在乎的撇了撇嘴，“他是你儿子，这点宽容你还是有的吧？”

“哼。”他的兄长不置可否，“等会儿赶紧起来把床单换了。“Vergil的脚步声从台阶上逐渐远去。

“喂喂喂这明明是你搞出来的麻烦啊……”Dante苦笑起来，又摸了一把Nero精干的短发——男孩已经完全睡熟了。

“小鬼……”他也闭上眼睛，决定再享片刻宁静的午后时光。


End file.
